les pétales fanés
by Jeanette-007
Summary: un mariage parfait se tourne en cauchemar pour hitomi mais c'est son fils malade qui en souffrent le plus ,alors que son mari,van,considere sa famille et leur prosperité comme le cadet de ses soucis. alors destruction ou renforcement ?allience ou rupture?


**Je t'aimerai pour toujours **

(dans ses pensees) 'avez vous jamais perdu un souffle de votre journee pour regarder la danse des feuilles d'automne ? pour observer les flocons de neiges ou bien les fleurs s'ouvrire au printemps?"

peu sont ceux qui on "essayer" de laisser tomber leurs travaux , leurs responsabilites pour observer autour d'eux se qui se passe , les changements , les ruptures , les aliences ...'

"- ... et mon mari van ne fait certainement pas parti de ces gens la! je comprends bien que certaines personnes aiment bien prendre leur travail a coeur mais pas a ce ponit la! tu comprends berte?"

-"je te comprends tu sais c'est difficile de laisser tomber son travail pour prendre soin d'un enfant muet , c'est pour cela que tu vois tout d'un angle totalement different ! tu as quitter ton travail pour ton enfant et l'ennuie et le chagrin que tu eprouves et tout a fait normal dans ton cas , hitomy ! c'est en tant qu'ami que je te dis cela et non en tant que psycologue".

hitomy etait perdue dans sespensees obscures . la pauvre femme ne savait plus quoi penser , elle savait bien , au fond d'elle meme que la vraie raison de sa perturbation n'etait pas due seulement a l'absence permanante de son mari , mais aux raisons de son absence , peut-etre ne l'aimait-il plus ou alors avait honte d'elle , peut etre meme qu'il aimait une autre , ou meme pire! il avait honte de son propre fils , hiroto .

mais c'est pas de sa faute s'il est ainsi , d'aulleurs il n'est pas nee comme ca. c'est le raquet ! "que dieu maudisse le raquet et tous les adolescants ! " priait-elle . alors qu'il etait presque entre a l'ecole hiroto s'est fait agresse par une motte de brutes qui ont essaye de le noyer , et c'est grace a dieu qu'il a survecu ! mais cet accident ne le laissa pas intact . l'incident lui causa un traumatisme qui le rendit muet et son cervaux et son systeme nerveux ont payes le prix fort. il trouve des problemes de comprehension a l'age de 8 ans , et c'est sa mere qui en souffre le plus .

c'est exactement depuis cet evennement qu'on sent toujours une sorte de fureur dans les conversation de van et d'hitomy. par example les vendredi soirs , quand van et ses amis se reunissent a la maison pour jouer au poker , van traite hitomy comme une servante , il la critique sans scrupule , se moque de sa maniere de marcher , se plein de la nourriture infecte qu'elle lui prepare , et l'humilie si elle ose laisser hiroto seul dans son lit . mais hitomy ne repondait rien , elle se contentait de lui tourner la tete pour eviter l'humiliation publique .

les mois s'ecroulaient et la situation empirait. van devenait insupportable , illui balancait ses affaires par terre , la grondait car le menage etait mal fait ou parceque le sol ne brillait pas exactement comme un miroir. il disait tout le temps que ses vetements sentent le poisson pourri , que la poussiere la vaisselle et pein d'autres choses ne lui plaisaient point. mais hitomy garda toujours espoir de retrouver son mari , van , qui pour des raisons inconnu etait completement deboussole .

la situation ne pouvait plus durer ! van quittait la maison a 5h le matin et ne revenait qu'apres 9h le soir . et si la pauve osait lui demander ou il etait alle , il lui faisait toute une scene , l'accusait de soupcons inimmaginable , et puis lui tournait le dos sans lui laisser une chanse de repondre,

24 aout . c'etait leur jour , leur anniversaire , un mariage de 9 ans a celebrer . hitomy decida de reprendre le controle de la situation et de regagner l'amour de van .

elle se precipita au marcher pour chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin , elle gonfla des ballons , demanda a la voisine la fameuse recette des pommes d'amour , prepara les plats les plus fins , decora le salon apres avoir fait le menage de fond en comble , denscendit au jardin pour cueillir des roses et decorer la table ... il ne restait plus que la cerise sur le gateau : attendre van .

9h passeE et toujours pas rentré , 10h , 11h , 12h et maintenat il est 2 heures !

la porte d'entree grinca , van balanca sa valise dans le couloir , enleva ses chaussures et sa cravate et les jetta par terre et rentra se coucher . mais hitomy n'etait pas au lit . une fois arrive au salon van vit hitomy , tiree a quatre epingles , belle comme la lune , endormis sur une table decorees par de jolies roses fraichement ceullis , les plats les plus delicieux degagaient une odeur si exquise ...des ballons partout , des boujies degagaient beaucoup de chaleur et un cadeau dans les bras d'hitomy . il y avait des larmes sur ses joues . hitomy sentit la presence de van . elle leva ses yeux vers son beau visage . quoi attendre ? un calin , une grimace , un sourire , une moquerie ou meme un baiser peut-etre ! hitomy savais tres bien au fond de son ame que van voulait certainement oublier ce jour ou meme le maudir , mais elle s'etait persuadee qu'il aimerait sa petite soiree en tete a tete. elle essaya de sourire de tout son coeur car elle sentit une chaleur provenant de ses yeux . elle le regarda avec pitie comme un chien batard regarde son maitre , elle sentait presque ses bras autours d'elle et

"""CLAK !"""

" VAN!,,,"

" NON MAIS QUAND ARRRTRAS-TU CES ENFANTILLAGERIES ! eclata van en sanglot , MAIS QUAND DONC ! tu me fais vraimant honte ! "

" MAMAANN ! "

"_QUE SE PASSERA T -IL? QUE SERA LA REACTION D'HITOMY ? ET HIROTO ?et comment reagira van a l'egard d'hitomy ? pour en savoir plus suivez moi pour decouvrir la suite de mon histoire dans le chapitre suivant :) "_


End file.
